Lyon and Gray's best friend
by Aries-chan
Summary: What if Juvia met Lyon and Gray when they were younger and became best friends? What if they got seperated when they were a bit older and met each other again when the are older by chance? Lyvia and Gruvia.


**Hey! I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner because I was on vacation til Monday and I thought I was staying only til Sunday. School also started yesterday. Quick story! I got this idea while I was on vacation. When I got out of school yesterday it was raining and I said,"Juvia-chan whats wrong?" Okay here is the disclaimer! I still don't own Fairy Tail. Just so you guys know Juvia sometimes says I.  
**

* * *

Lyon and Gray's Best Friend

Summary: What if Juvia met Lyon and Gray when they were younger and became best friends? What if they got seperated when they were a bit older and met each other again when the are older by chance? Lyvia and Gruvia.

**Chapter 1: Flashback**

One day a seven year old bluenette was running away from home. Her name is Juvia Lockser. Her reason for leaving home? Her abusive father. She runs to the park and she accidentally runs into the neighborhood bullies. They pushed her on the ground and started to kick her. The leader grabbed her hand and pulled her up and slapped her hard across the face. Tears welled up in Juvia's eyes. He was about to slap her again when a hand grabbed the boy's arm. Juvia looked through tear filled eyes to see a boy maybe a year older than her. Juvia hugged the boy tight and he let go of the bully's arm. The bullies left and Juvia breaks the hug, pulls out a handkerchief out of her pocket, and and dried her red puffy eyes.

Juvia could now see that the boy had spiky gray hair and onyx eyes. The boy introduced himself," My name is Lyon Bastia. I'm eight years old. I see those bullies picking on little kids all of the time." He stuck out his hand for her to shake and grinned when she did. "I am Juvia Lockser and Juvia is seven years old. Juvia is running away for reasons that she doesn't want to talk about until she is ready to. She hopes this isn't to much to ask but, can Juvia stay with you and your family," asked Juvia." Come with me and we will see if you can stay with me and my family," said Lyon. He took Juvia's hand and walked to a woman with short hair and a spiky black haired boy. "Hey, Ur, Gray," greeted Lyon as he walked/dragged Juvia over."Can Juvia stay with us because she has no where else to go," asked Lyon. The woman replied,"Yes, she can stay with us."

"This is Ur. She is teaching me and Gray Maker Magic. Maybe she can teach you," said Lyon."She doesn't really look like an ice mage. She looks more like a water mage,"said Ur.

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

The woman who I presume to be Ur said that I look like a water mage. I honestly didn't know you could just look at someone and know what kind of mage they could be. I say,"The ran always follows Juvia." I look up at the gray rain cloud that was promising rain to come pouring down at any moment above our heads. I guess I do seem like a water mage. Th rain always follows me and it always rains when Juvia is sad or crying. Its like the sky is crying with Juvia. Ur says,"Not to worry1 I have a friend that is a water mage. Did you know,Juvia, that water mages are even rarer than ice mages?" I have heard that there are only about four ice mages left in existence. There will be two water mages if I do become one.

Throughout the two hour walk to Ur's friend's house, Lyon wouldn't stop asking me questions."Where did you live? What happened to your family? Where is your family? Can I call you Juvia-chan? I'll take that as a yes. Juvia-chan, why aren't you answering my questions," asked Lyon. I said,"Well, first of all I don't want to talk about my family. And Juvia doesn't want you to call her Juvia-chan." "To late," said Lyon. Great! I thought. Now he is going to keep calling me Juvia-chan.

We finally got to Ur's friend's house. Ur knocked on a door and a lavender haired girl opened it. Ur said," This is Juvia and she has the potential to become a water mage. Can you please teach her?" The girl replied," Sure I'll train her," she looked at me and said,"Hi honey, I'm going to be your teacher and my name is Alice. Come in the house." We all walked in. Alice said we can stay here until morning when she first wants to start training.

******************************************The Next Morning****************************************************************

Since there wasn't enough rooms I had to sleep in the same room Lyon and Gray. When I woke up Lyon had was drooling just a little bit and he was muttering something about Juvia-chan. I blushed. I walked down stairs and Alice was there so she said,"Juvia-chan can you please turn on the water for me?" I went over to the fosset and turned it on. I wanted a glass of water so I grabbed a glass and realized I couldn't reach the water. Alice said,"Juvia-chan, imagine the water coming closer to you." So I did and the water came closer to me.

Alice said good job. I went upstairs to wake up the boys. They are already awake and I say," Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Lyon says," What?" I told them the story of me turning on the water. They both said,"Good job." We all went down stairs and Ur was down there and said," Lyon, Gray, we have to leave." They both said,"We don't wanna." "To bad," said Ur. She turned to me and said," Don't worry Alice will take care of you and we will try to keep in touch an maybe we will meet again someday," said Ur.

They left and we went back to training and Alice told me about a magic guild called Fairy Tail. I said," I want to go there when I am 16 or 17." She said," Don't worry about it to much Juvia-chan. You still have a couple years to train and become a S-class mage one day. You know something Juvia-chan? I'm a S-class mage and that means you better not piss me off or your butt will be kicked." That kinda scared me so I just nodded. "Juvia-chan, this is called Water Sphere and it is use to trap people."

**Lyon's P.O.V.**

I hope Juvia-chan is going to be okay. Well we will try to keep in touch with her but it still might be years until we see her again. We are almost home so I can start to write Juia-chan letters. I can also send them to her using Ice Make: Owl. I start writing ,'Dear Juvia-chan, We will all miss you. It might not be years until we see each other. I still hope that we can see you again. I hope you can be successful in becoming a water mage. Even Gray wants to see you again. Even though we just left. Lyon. P.S. Ur says to say," Hi and I'll miss you.' I finish writing the letter and say,"Ice Make: Owl." A owl appears make out of ice and I say,"Give this to Juvia-chan. She is at Alice-chan's place.

**Juvia's** **P.O.V.**

****About one in the morning I hear a tapping at the window. I look and see an owl made of ice. I immediately know this was made by Lyon. I see the owl has something tied loosely around its neck. I untie it and I see its a letter so I read it. I send a letter back saying,'Dear Lyon, Even though I only knew you for less than a day I will miss you too. And hopefully we can see each other too. Love, Juvia.'

Many years passed an I continued to send letters to Lyon and he will send something back. We would even send something for our birthdays. I was still training under Alice but this year I was turning sixteen and I decided that I will forfill my dream of going to Fairy Tail. The last letter I sent to Lyon was,' Dear Lyon, Today I am going to join the guild Fairy Tail. I hope we can meet again and soon. I hope we can still send each other letters. I will be staying at Fairy Hills, the girls dorm. If we don't send anymore letter this on will be my last. Juvia.'

I set off on my journey to the guild. I made it to the guild in Magnolia to be part of Fairy Tail. I have heard that Fairy Tail is a very routy guild but the guild is number one in Foire. I walk in and everyone was right. Fairy Tail is a very routy guild. I walk up to the bar and the barmaid asked," Do you want to be in Fairy Tail?" I nodded. Then I heard the doors open and someone say," Juvia-chan?" I turn to see...

* * *

**How did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for the cliffie but I didn't really know how to end it. I only had written up the first couple of paragraphs and I kinda winged it for the ANNOUNCEMENT: 1.I have a poll up on my profile and PLEASE answer it. 2. I can' write as much as I want to because of the school year. 3. PLEASE REVIEW 4. Remember you can't rush me into making the next chapter because I can't write ans much. 5. have I said PLEASE REVIEW yet? I have? oh, well, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
